The invention relates to inflatable air beds. More specifically, it refers to an air bed having a vinyl layer enclosing an inflatable air space and a heated blanket sealed together along exterior edges.
Mattresses containing a heating unit are well known as shown in Reissue Pat. No. 22,763; U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,606,996; 4,162,393; 4,388,738; 4,423,308; 5,787,525 and 5,881,410. The heating of a mattress is a desirable condition, particularly in cold climates. For this reason, many popular heated mattress designs have been developed. Vinyl layers typically employed over inflatable air mattresses are difficult to heat and improved ways to achieve such heating is sought.